wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Trzej muszkieterowie/I/19
| autor= | autor1=Aleksander Dumas (ojciec) | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XIX PLAN WYPRAWY. D‘Artagnan udał się wprost do pana de Tréville. Rozważył, iż za chwilę kardynał uprzedzony zostanie przez tego potępieńca, który widocznie był jego agentem, i słusznie sądził, iż nie ma czasu do stracenia. Serce młodzieńca radością było wezbrane. Zdarzała mu się sposobność, w której były jednocześnie sława i pieniądze do zdobycia, a nadomiar czynniki te, jak gdyby na zachętę, zbliżały go do kobiety, którą ubóstwiał. Wypadek więcej czynił dla niego, niżby śmiał żądać od Opatrzności. Pan de Tréville znajdował się w salonie, jak zwykle, otoczony szlachtą. D‘Artagnan, którego znano, jako dobrze widzianego, udał się prosto do gabinetu i polecił, aby dano znać, iż czeka w sprawie nader ważnej. Po upływie pięciu minut wszedł pan de Tréville. Na pierwszy rzut oka, poznał zacny kapitan z oblicza, na którem radość się malowała, iż zaszło rzeczywiście coś niezwykłego. Przez całą drogę d‘Artagnan stawiał sobie pytanie: czy wypadało zwierzyć się panu de Tréville, czy też żądać tylko udzielenia odeń pozwolenia na zupełnie swobodne działanie w tajemnej sprawie. Lecz pan de Tréville tak nieskończenie dobry był dla niego, a sam tak oddany królowi i królowej, tak serdecznie przytem nienawidził kardynała, iż młodzieniec postanowił opowiedzieć mu wszystko. — Żądałeś widzenia mnie, młody mój przyjacielu? — odezwał się pan de Tréville. — Tak, panie — rzekł d‘Artagnan — i mam nadzieję, iż pan mi przebaczy, że go trudzę, gdy się dowiesz, o co tu chodzi. — Mów więc, słucham. — Chodzi tu ni mniej ni więcej — rzekł d‘Artagnan, głos zniżając — o cześć, a może nawet i o życie królowej. — Co mówisz?... — zagadnął pan Tréville, potoczywszy wzrokiem dokoła, dla upewnienia się, czy są sami i skupiając wejrzenie badawcze na d‘Artagnanie. — Mówię panu, iż wypadek uczynił mię panem tajemnicy... — Którą spodziewam się, młodzieńcze, iż zachowasz kosztem twojego życia. — Ale winienem ją powierzyć panu, bo ty jedynie dopomóc mi możesz w spełnieniu zlecenia, które otrzymałem od Jej Królewskiej Mości. — Czy tajemnica ta do ciebie należy? — Nie, panie, lecz do królowej. — A czyś upoważniony do powierzenia mi jej? — Nie panie, zlecono mi najgłębszą tajemnicę. — Dlaczegóż więc chcesz ją zdradzić przede mną?... — Ponieważ, mówię, bez pana nie mogę nic zrobić, a lękam się, byś nie odmówił mi łaski, której żądać przychodzę, jeżeli nie będziesz wiedział, w jakim celu o nią proszę. — Zachowaj tę tajemnicę, młodzieńcze, i mów, czego pragniesz? — Pragnę, abyś pan dla mnie otrzymał od pana Desessarts, urlop dwutygodniowy. — Kiedy? — Tej nocy jeszcze. — Opuszczasz Paryż? — Jadę z poleceniem. — Czy możesz mi powiedzieć dokąd? — Do Londynu. — Czy zależy komu na tem, abyś się tam nie dostał? — Sądzę, iż kardynał dałby wszystko na świecie, aby mi w tem przeszkodzić. — Sam jedziesz? — Sam. — W takim razie nie dojedziesz nawet do Bondy: ja ci to mówię, słowo Trévilla. — Dlaczego? — Zamordować cię każą. — Umrę, spełniając swój obowiązek. — Lecz posłannictwo twoje nie będzie spełnione. — To prawda — zauważył d‘Artagnan. — Wierzaj mi — ciągnął dalej Tréville — w przedsięwzięciach tego rodzaju na czterech, jeden tylko dotrzeć może do miejsca. — A! masz pan słuszność — rzekł d‘Artagnan — lecz znasz przecie Athosa, Porthosa i Aramisa i wiesz, czy mogę nimi rozporządzać. — Ale nie powierzaj im tajemnicy, której i ja znać nie chcę. — Raz na zawsze przysięgliśmy sobie ślepe zaufanie i wierność bez granic; wreszcie pan może im powiedzieć, iż ufasz mi zupełnie, a tak samo, jak pan, i oni mi zawierzą. — Mogę każdemu z nich posłać dwutygodniowy urlop, nic więcej; Athosowi, któremu rana dolega, aby udał się do wód w Forges; Porthosowi zaś i Aramisowi, aby towarzyszyli przyjacielowi, który potrzebuje ich pomocy w chorobie. Doręczenie urlopu będzie dowodem, iż upoważniam ich do podróży. — Dzięki, panie, jesteś nieskończenie dobry. — Idź więc do nich natychmiast i niech wszystko będzie tej nocy gotowe. A!... napisz-że mi zaraz prośbę do pana Desessarts. Być może, iż miałeś szpiega za piętami, a w takim razie odwiedziny twoje znane są już kardynałowi, będą tem przynajmniej uprawnione. D‘Artagnan napisał prośbę, a pan de Tréville, biorąc ją do ręki zaręczył, iż przed drugą po północy cztery urlopy przesłane zostaną do własnych mieszkań muszkieterów. — Zechciej pan odesłać mój do Athosa — rzekł d‘Artagnan. — Przy powrocie do siebie, lękam się jakiego zdradzieckiego spotkania. — Bądź spokojny. Bywaj zdrów i szczęśliwej drogi! Ale! ale! — rzekł Tréville, przywołując go napowrót. D‘Artagnan zawrócił. — A masz ty pieniądze? D‘Artagnan zabrzęczał trzosem w kieszeni. — Ale czy dosyć? — zapytał de Tréville. — Trzysta pistolów. — To dobrze, można z tem na koniec świata zajechać; ruszaj więc. D‘Artagnan pożegnał pana de Tréville, który podał mu rękę, młodzieniec uścisnął ją z szacunkiem i wdzięcznością. Odkąd przybył do Paryża, mógł tylko poszczycić się tym niezrównanym człowiekiem, którego w każdym wypadku znajdował zawsze zacnym, prawym i wielkim. Najpierw udał się do Aramisa, a nie był u niego od owego pamiętnego wieczoru, kiedy śledził panią Bonacieux. Co więcej, ile razy widział go odtąd, spostrzegał smutek głęboki, rozlany na jego obliczu. Tego wieczora również Aramis siedział chmurny i zamyślony. D‘Artagnan zagadnął go o tę ponurą melancholję, lecz Aramis zwalał wszystko na komentarze nad osiemnastym rozdziałem świętego Augustyna, które napisać był zmuszony na tydzień następny i to, jak mówił, tak go wielce zajmowało. Gdy rozmawiali już czas jakiś, wszedł służący pana de Tréville, niosąc papiery zapieczętowane. — Cóż to takiego? — zapytał Aramis. — Urlop, żądany przez pana — odrzekł lokaj. — Przeze mnie? ja wcale nie żądałem urlopu. — Nic nie mów, tylko bierz — odezwał się d‘Artagnan — ty, przyjacielu, masz pół pistola za fatygę; podziękuj bardzo panu de Tréville od pana Aramisa. Ruszaj. Służący skłonił się nisko i wyszedł. — Cóż to znaczy? — zapytał Aramis. — Wybieraj się w podróż dwutygodniową chodź ze mną. — Ależ ja teraz właśnie nie mogę wyjechać z Paryża, nie wiedząc... Aramis zaciął się. — Co się z nią stało, nieprawdaż? — dokończył d‘Artagnan. — Z kim? — podchwycił Aramis. — Z damą, która tu była, z damą o haftowanej chusteczce. — Kto ci o tem powiedział? — zawołał Aramis, blednąc jak chusta. — Widziałem ją. — I ty wiesz, kto ona jest? — Domyślam się przynajmniej. — Słuchaj — rzekł Aramis — skoro tyle rzeczy już ci wiadomo, może wiesz także, co się z nią stało? — Sądzę, iż powróciła do Tours. — Do Tours? a tak, więc znasz ją widocznie. Lecz, jak mogła tam powrócić, nie powiedziawszy mi o tem ani słowa? — Obawiała się, aby nie aresztowano. — Czemu nie napisała do mnie? — Bo lękała się tem skompromitować ciebie. — D‘Artagnanie, życie mi zwracasz! — zawołał Aramis. — Sądziłem już, że mną wzgardzono, że mnie zdradzono. Tak szczęśliwy się czułem, ujrzawszy ją znowu! Nie mogłem uwierzyć, aby narażała swoją wolność dla mnie; a jednak jaka przyczyna sprowadzić ją mogła do Paryża? — Przyczyna, dla której dziś wyruszamy do Londynu. — A cóż to za przyczyna? — zapytał Aramis. — Dowiesz się o niej kiedyś, Aramisie; na teraz chcę naśladować powściągliwość w mowie siostrzenicy doktora. Uśmiechnął się Aramis, przypomniał sobie bowiem bajkę, opowiedzianą przyjaciołom. — Dobrze skoro więc wyjechała z Paryża, a ty pewny tego jesteś, d‘Artagnanie, nic mnie już nie zatrzymuje, i gotów jestem z tobą pojechać... Dokądże teraz idziesz? — Do Athosa, ale proszę cię, śpiesz się, bo dużo czasu już straciliśmy. Zawołaj Bazina. — Czy i on z nami pojedzie? — Może. W każdym razie byłoby dobrze ażeby z nami poszedł do Athosa. Aramis przywołał Bazina i rozkazał mu podążyć za nimi do Athosa. — Chodźmy — rzekł biorąc płaszcz, szpadę i trzy pistolety i otwierając wszystkie szufladki dla przekonania się, czy w nich nie znajdzie choć kilku zabłąkanych pistolów. Przekonawszy się ostatecznie, że poszukiwania te są zbyteczne, ruszył za d‘Artagnanem, rozmyślając, w jaki sposób młody kadet z gwardji tak dobrze, jak i on, wiedział, kto była ta dama, której udzielił gościnności u siebie, i że lepiej jeszcze wiedział od niego, co się z nią stało. Wychodząc, Aramis położył rękę na ramieniu d‘Artagnana i wpatrzywszy się w niego badawczo, rzekł: — Nie mówiłeś o niej nikomu? — Nikomu w świecie. — Ani Athosowi, ani Porthosowi nawet? — Nie pisnąłem ani słówka. — Tem lepiej. Spokojny już zupełnie, Aramis szedł obok d‘Artagnana, wkrótce obydwaj przybyli do Athosa. Zastali go z urlopem w jednej i listem od pana de Tréville w drugiej ręce. — Czy nie moglibyście mnie objaśnić, co znaczy ten urlop i ten list, który odebrałem? — zapytał ich zdziwiony. „Drogi mój Athosie, i ja chciałbym, skoro zdrowie twoje koniecznie tego wymaga, abyś mógł odpocząć przez parę tygodni. Wybierz się więc do wód w Forges, lub dokąd ci się podoba, i powróć należycie do zdrowia.  Dobrze ci życzący,  Tréville.“ — List ten i urlop znaczą, Athosie, że potrzeba jechać ze mną. — Do wód w Forges? — Wszystko jedno dokąd. — W usługach króla? — Króla i królowej, bo czyż nie jesteśmy sługami ich królewskich mości? W tej chwili wszedł Porthos. — Co u licha — rzekł — dziwne rzeczy się dzieją; odkądże to w muszkieterach udzielają ludziom urlopów, gdy o nie nie proszą wcale? — Odtąd, odkąd mają przyjaciół, którzy żądają tego w ich imieniu — rzekł d‘Artagnan. — A! a! — zawołał Porthos — widocznie coś tu nowego się święci? — Tak — rzekł Aramis — jedziemy. — Dokąd? — Na honor, nie mam pojęcia — odezwał się Athos — zapytaj d‘Artagnana. — Do Londynu, panowie — odrzekł tenże. — Do Londynu! — wykrzyknął Porthos — a cóż my tam będziemy robili? — Tego właśnie powiedzieć wam nie mogę, trzeba mi zaufać. — Ależ na podróż taką potrzeba pieniędzy — dodał Porthos — a ja ich nie mam wcale. — Ani ja — odezwał się Aramis. — Ani ja — rzekł Athos. — Ja mam — odparł d‘Artagnan, wyciągając skarb swój z kieszeni i kładąc go na stole. — Trzos ten zawiera trzysta pistolów; każdy z nas weźmie po siedemdziesiąt pięć; to wystarczy, aby zajechać do Londynu i powrócić stamtąd. Zresztą, bądźcie spokojni, nie wszyscy my tam dojedziemy. — A to czemu? — Bo według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, niektórzy z nas pozostaną w drodze. — Czyż to jaka wyprawa wojenna? — I to najniebezpieczniejsza, oznajmiam wam, moi panowie. — Masz tobie! lecz jeżeli mamy iść na śmierć, chciałbym przynajmniej wiedzieć, dlaczego? — rzekł Porthos. — O! dużo na tem skorzystasz — odezwał się Athos. — Jednakże i ja jestem tego zdania, co Porthos — rzekł Aramis. — A czy słyszeliście kiedy, aby król nam zdawał sprawę? Nie; mówi wam ot po prostu: Panowie, biją się w Gaskonji, czy też we Flandrji; idźcie tam bić się!.... i idziecie. Dlaczego? wszak to was nie obchodzi bynajmniej. — Słusznie powiada d‘Artagnan — przemówił Athos — mamy trzy urlopy od pana de Tréville i mamy trzysta pistolów, nie wiem od kogo. Idźmy więc dać się zabić tam, dokąd nas posyłają. Czyż życie warte jest tyle rozpraw? D‘Artagnanie, gotów jestem z tobą iść. — Ja także — rzekł Porthos. — I ja też — dodał Aramis. — Zwłaszcza, że chętnie opuszczę Paryż. Potrzebuję rozrywki. — Tem lepiej! będziecie jej mieć niemało, moi panowie, bądźcie tego pewni! — podchwycił d‘Artagnan. — No, a teraz, kiedyż jedziemy? — zagadnął Athos. — Natychmiast — odparł d‘Artagnan — nie mamy do stracenia ani chwili. — Hola! Grimaud, Planchet, Mousqueton, Bazin! — krzyknęli czterej młodzieńcy, przywołując swoich pachołków — czyścić nam buty i sprowadzić konie ze stajni pałacowej. Każdy muszkieter trzymał w stajni ogólnych koszar konia swego i swego pachołka. Wszyscy czterej służący popędzili cwałem. — A teraz ułóżmy plan wyprawy — odezwał się Porthos. — Dokąd najpierw jedziemy? — Do Calais — odparł d‘Artagnan — jest to droga najprostsza do Londynu. — Niech i tak będzie! — rzekł Porthos — ale jabym coś powiedział... — Mów. — Czterej mężczyźni, podróżujący razem, wyglądają zawsze podejrzanie: D‘Artagnan da każdemu z nas zlecenie. Ja najprzód wyruszę drogą do Boulogne, we dwie godziny po mnie Athos wypuści się w stronę Amiens; Aramis podąży za nami drogą do Noyon; d‘Artagnan zaś pojedzie, którędy mu się spodoba, w ubraniu Plancheta, gdy tymczasem Planchet uda się za nami, przebrany za d‘Artagnana w mundurze gwardzistów. — Panowie — odezwał się Athos — mojem zdaniem, nie należy wtajemniczać pachołków w sprawy tego rodzaju: szlachta nieraz zdradza tajemnice podobne, służba sprzedaje je zawsze. — Plan Porthosa wydaje mi się niepraktycznym, z tego względu, iż ja sam nie wiem, jakie zlecenia dać mu mogę. Jestem oddawcą listu, nic więcej. Nie mam i nie mogę stworzyć trzech kopij tego pisma skoro zamknięte jest pieczęcią; według mego więc zdania, wypada nam podróżować wspólnie. List ten tu się znajduje, w tej oto kieszeni. I wskazał, gdzie list ma ukryty. — Jeżeli zabity zostanę, jeden z was go weźmie i dalej pojedzie; gdy padnie ten drugi, przyjdzie kolej na innego, i tak następnie; chodzi przecie o to, aby choć jeden dotarł do miejsca. — Brawo, d‘Artagnan! zgadzam się z tobą zupełnie — rzekł Athos. — Nadewszystko należy być konsekwentnym; ja mam się leczyć kąpielami, wy mi towarzyszyć będziecie; jestem wolny. Jeżeli zechcą nas aresztować, pokażę list pana de Tréville, a wy wasze urlopy; jeżeli napastować was będą, bronić się będziemy razem; jeżeli sądzić nas będą, utrzymywać będziemy do ostatniego, że nie mieliśmy innego zamiaru, prócz kąpania się w morzu; pojedyńczo nie trudno byłoby nam poradzić, gdy tymczasem czterech mężczyzn razem tworzy już zastęp pokaźny. Uzbroimy czterech pachołków w pistolety i muszkiety; gdyby nawet armję przeciw nam wysłano, stawimy jej czoło, a ten, który przeżyje, jak mówi d‘Artagnan, doręczy list. — Dobrze powiedział — zawołał Aramis — nie często mówisz, Athosie, lecz, gdy się odezwiesz, to już, jak święty Jan Złotousty. Ja przyjmuję plan Athosa. A ty, Porthosie? — Ja także — odrzekł tenże — jeżeli tylko podoba się d‘Artagnanowi. On, jako oddawca listu, jest z natury rzeczy wodzem wyprawy; niech postanowi, a my wykonamy. — A więc! — odezwał się d‘Artagnan — postanawiam, iż przyjmujemy plan Athosa i że za pół godziny wyruszymy w drogę. I każdy z nich, sięgnąwszy ręką do trzosa, wziął siedemdziesiąt i pięć pistolów i przygotowywał się do wyjazdu o umówionej godzinie.